elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Commenting Policies
Below are the commenting specific policies and guidelines for the Elite Force Wiki. Please read them carefully before participating on the wiki, to be aware of what isn't allowed. If we catch you violating any of the following rules, a warning will result. Please note that not reading these policies isn't an excuse. Comment, Forum, Message Wall Policies * All rules from General Policies still apply. * Unless the owner of the post says so, stay on topic with the post you're on - If you're on somebody's message wall, talking about editing a page, don't start talking about how much you love your cat, etc. This can get disruptive, depending on the post you're on. If somebody gets off-topic on your own post and you don't want that, you are allowed to let the user know that. The only place you're automatically allowed to get off topic is on the Fun and Games board. * Do not post extra long theories in article page comments - The comments section on a page is to discuss things related to the page you're on, such as talking about a character's new ability they got that episode, or future predictions, etc, but we don't want users posting extra long theories, such as a fanmade script, an entire fanmade episode, etc. These things belong on a blog post, or in the "Fanmade Content" forum section. * When posting on the forums, post in the section that the post most fits with - If you want to talk about how much you love pizza, don't go posting it in the "Questions and Answers" board. Use common sense, and post forum posts in the board they most fit in. * Do not argue, fight, etc. - Starting an argument, or fighting among another user can hurt people's feelings, and be disruptive to the current flow of conversation. If it is seen done, it is typically best if the two users can come to an agreement. If not, please let an admin know of the arguing, and they will figure out a decision themselves. * Do not ship-bash, character-bash, episode-bash, etc. This can be disrespectful, and generally leads into arguments - On the Brase page, a conversation may be going, and the last thing needed is a user coming in saying how the ship is stupid, or on the The Rise of Five page, somebody saying it was the worst premiere episode ever, etc. This type of behavior is not accepted here. * Do not use all capital letters when posting your comments. This implies you're screaming, which can be disrespectful - If you're excited about something, it is okay to say it, but using lowercaps, not all capital letters. This may be taken the wrong way, as if you were yelling rudely, etc. If you do post in all caps, we typically will simply edit your post turning it to lowercaps. * When an admin/bureaucrat is giving a notice or issuing a warning/block to another user, do not go into the discussion if it does not concern you - It can be annoying when an admin is discussing a notice or a warning with a user, and another user comes in and starts defending, or even siding. If you do this, you will be given a warning yourself. If another admin feels the need to disagree, they may enter the conversation at that point. * Do not join any discussion on the Admin Discussion board ''' - We use the Admin Discussion board to discuss important events among other admins, and we don't need any interruption from a user. If you are caught interfering with an admin discussion, you will be given a warning. If you are constantly doing this, you may be instantly blocked without warning. * '''When proposing a new rule on the Wiki Proposals board, do not talk throughout the voting - If you are a proposer on the Wiki Proposals board, do not comment on the thread unless a user has a question about your proposal. Let users freely support/oppose and give their thoughts about your proposal. If you comment, you won't receive a warning at first, only a notice. But if you continue, a warning may result. * 'Do not post episode links in your comments '- Every episode on YouTube, or any other site beside DisneyXD.com or WATCH Disney XD is an illegal copy. We are against pirated episode links being shared, and so are the show creators. No episode links are allowed to be shared that are illegal. The only exceptions are WATCH Disney XD and DisneyXD.com Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Guidelines Category:Policies Category:Rules Category:Special Pages Category:Site Administration